rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IamThorn/Why Yang Lost
Why Yang Lost I am actually putting a lot of thought into this, I do not have internet at my new place yet so I am typing this in a note pad to be copied over later, so this may get jacked up. Anyway, on the the Main event, I do not think Yang could have just lost that fight, she is to strong, driven, and good to have had her KO'ed that easy, we have seen her body slammed through a few concrete pillars then punched through one more, just for good measure, so I don't see what 90 pound at person at best and a roof could do to her. So, I have to look in to why she could have lost. 1) Neo know's Yang's semblance, I am 100% sure Neo was there for most if not all of the fight, how else could her timing have been could have been that good? She has in the shadows watching and heard Ruby state what Yang's semblance was loud and clear, so right off the bat, Yang is at an informational disadvantage. 2) There is a way around aura, If aura is like chi in A:TLA or in a few other shows, it can be stopped if someone is hit in the right spot, or there is a material that can pass through aura to allow this to happen or it is a semblance thing/byproduct of a semblance, which would make Neo even more deadly, that is why her first jab is so important, she hit Yang somewhere in the head or neck, it is hard to tell, but that is most likely when it happened, With Neo knowing that anything she does to yang will make her that much stronger, and seeing the amount of damage she withstood in Painting the town, doing this is the only option, and with no aura, that means no semblance, which means Yang can't enter rage mode, I will have to re watch the fight a few times, but if Yang's aura was only taken down around her head, that is why it appears Neo only aimed for the head, apart form arm bar she put Yang in, and when your whole body hits a wall, including your unprotected head, it will stun you enough to knock you out, which is also why Yang woke when Raven was leaving, she was actually knocked unconscious, something that didn't even happen during the fight in Painting the Town. 3) Neo's semblance played a big part, In painting the town, we say Neo "cast" an static un-moving illusion, this what shattered when Yang sent a slug at it, I am guessing it was static, due to having to "cast" on four people at once may be too much for her, but one person may be easy, even in a combat setting, we don't know exactly what she can do, Lindsey said during the afterbuzz interview that eye's changing color shows that something is happening, and Neo's eye color was changing the entire time. 4) I was wondering if Neo was a Chimera, where it is the opposite of identical twins, instead of one fertilized egg splitting in to two, two combine into one, leading to two sets of DNA in the body, this could mean more then one Soul, meaning more then one Semblance, _________ So far, the only people who's eyes change during combat is Yang And Neo, I have seen Speculation that Neo is the Mysterious Huntress's Daughter, based on having the same beads, and if this "Raven" is both Yang's and Neo's mother, that will make a complicated and fun back story. Reasons why Raven is Yang's mother and the TP Based on Appearance between the TP and Raven alone, they are both extremely pale, with long black hair, that "turns into feathers at the end" Raven only popped in to save yang at the fist sign that Yang had lost, and did not save Weiss, who went down about the same time, at one point we see the lower set of eyes blink, and they are red eyes, (I Know Emerald has red eyes too) but if they are the same as Yang's where they turn red when angry, evidence for this is seeing yang on the ground, I will re-watch to see if they are red before the blink. I came up with Raven a day or two after Burning the Candle came out, and I went through a list looking for Colors with both a Q and S in it, I came up with QRTS (Quarts) and TRQS (Turquoise), it took me a while to realize they had the same four letters, then someone told me about Taiyang and how a "montyoum" on tvtropes said that would be Taiyang, and he would be team leader, I accepted this and then weeks later Taiyang was confirmed, but before I heard the name Taiyang, I came up with Raven, Raven being black haired.. and most of all sibling to Qrow, The Woman in Red has black hair and Jaune has Yellow(blond) hair, and his name means Yellow, and it is the only yellow in his color scheme. Meaning we do not have to call her Vermilion, because it seemes it is the hair that matters in the end, I have more examples: Scarlet Red hair, Sage Green hair, Neptune Blue hair, Glynda Blonde hair, Category:Blog posts